


The Dead Army

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short poem describing the cursed Army of the Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Army

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Under darkness, below evil  
justified by ancient kings,  
beneath treason, beneath wisdom  
the dead ruler sadly sings.  
  
Harsh his tone long stripped of honour  
dwells in fear of broken blade,  
cursed for life and death ungiven  
waits till freedom is remade.  
  
Halls of shadow, dome of ice  
wailing in the walls of stone,  
lifeless legions ever waiting  
living dead, they stand alone.


End file.
